


smitten with you

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Dinner dates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Underage Drinking, lapslock, lots of mentions of noctis' hands, side gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "happy birthday, prompto."





	smitten with you

**Author's Note:**

> ya... im back. my bday is on halloween so this is a bit self indulgent ahsjajs,,

the sun beams through the heated up walls of the tent, and, unfortunately, right into prompto's eyes. he scowls, furrowing his eyebrows and turning over in his spot to rub at the affected area, only to roll on top of an already awake noctis.

"morning, prompto," he greets lazily, voice husky with sleep, indicating he'd woken up recently. "ignis is making breakfast."

his favorite, too - the smell drifts into the tent and he can practically hear gladiolus' stomach growling hungrily and impatiently outside. it was some dish that takka had made them once, when prompto really needed a break from excessive hunts and missions and just wanted a night out and some good, close friends. it's a dessert-y type of meal, reserved for only special occasions, and -

oh. that's right.

prompto's cheeks redden a bit, remembering that it's his birthday, and he hides his burning hot face in the prince's neck. (the warmth of the sun waking him up seemed to contribute to the temperature of his face as well.) the latter chuckles darkly and strokes his tousled locks of platinum hair.

"why are you awake already?" the blond finally inquires, raising an eyebrow at the man known for sleeping in and unwillingly having to wake up with them.

"ignis said to let you sleep in, since it's your special day, or something," he clarifies. prompto giggles. "this is probably the only morning i'll non-reluctantly wake up before you. miss me with that responsible shit."

the gunner sighs contently, fine with just laying in the prince's arms for the rest of the day. but, nothing ever lasts, and soon enough, gladio's booming voice echoes across their campground.

"he's awake!" he cheers a  _bit_ too loudly, and ignis silently threatens him with a fork. he mutters an apology to the advisor before sitting in the tent, a bit flustered.  _he's so whipped,_ noctis mouths to prompto, and the birthday boy finds it difficult to stifle his snicker.

"what are you two kids gossiping about?" gladio grumbles without any bite, turning towards them and ruffling prompto's hair. "hope you've got room in that skinny ass body of yours for whatever sugary shit ignis's cookin' up out there, 'cause i took one sniff and now i think i have diabetes."

"too bad, i think i used our last potion on prompto during that coeurl hunt yesterday," noctis teases, earning a soft smack from said boy. "hey, i'm not making fun of you. those coeurls are really difficult."

"yeah, they're just big mean pus -"

ignis clears his throat from the tent's entrance (tentrance? huh) and startles gladio enough to make him jump a bit. but only a bit. "boys, breakfast is ready. but before these cakes are mauled by your greedy, merciless hands -" he glances between noctis and gladiolus, "- i'd like to give prompto his, first."

prompto sits up immediately ( _cake!_ his brain shouts too loudly for nine a.m.), rubbing his still-gloved hands together before extending them and desperately opening and closing them. "gimme gimme!"

ignis pulls the plate further away from prompto with a speed so fast, he was almost surprised that the food hadn't fallen on the floor. "patience, prompto. have you forgotten the tradition of singing 'happy birthday'?"

ugh, prompto is  _so_ not one for being the center of attention for too long. whenever the chocobros sang happy birthday to him in high school, his freckles practically disappeared under the vermillion shade caressing his cheeks. it's an embarrassing scene to be involved in, whether you're singing or being sung to, but honestly, he just wants to see noctis be forced to sing.

actually, all of them.

the song starts out miserably; gladiolus' natural bass tone contrasts ignis' eloquent baritone voice and ends up sounding sharp and staccato-y, and noctis is mostly mumbling the lyrics as they go along. ignis is more of speaking the words with a bit of feeling, but at least he has a rhythm, unlike the other two.

prompto thanks the astrals a billion times when the song finally ends, and noctis' cheeks end up a bit pinker than his.

his plate is passed to him and he immediately dives in, hardly even waiting for ignis to hand him his fork before he's devouring the dessert like a wild animal. frosting is likely smeared across his lips and cheek, and gladio makes a lewd comment that is ignored by ignis and chuckled at by noctis. noctis wipes the frosting off of his cheek with his thumb and licks it.

"so, i was thinking," gladiolus starts saying with cake stuffed in his cheeks like a chipmunk (a very muscular and broad chipmunk), "prompto's twenty-one now, so we should go get wasted at the galdin quay."

ignis practically faints on the spot. "gladiolus amicitia, you'd better finish chewing your food before you spit it out all over these blankets i just washed," he scolds, causing gladio's tanned face to pale a bit in response. he's about to apologize before ignis continues, "and no, we are not getting  _wasted_ at the galdin quay just because prompto's of legal drinking age."

in insomnia, the drinking age is 18, and they didn't figure out until after they'd already left that the rest of lucis has it set to 21. gladio once said he wanted to grow up in niflheim just because the legal drinking age was 15, and ignis spent a good twenty seven minutes debunking every possibility of a childhood in niflheim being good.

"why _nooot_?" gladio whines out of his character, swallowing nervously when ignis cringes, watching a few crumbs fall from his mouth.

"i'm not legal yet," noctis joins in, plate of cake already clean with no leftovers. ignis grabs it and sets it outside to be washed in the river later. "am i supposed to just drink chocolate milk while you three get drunk?"

"hell yeah," prompto says, mouth also full of cake (ignis screams internally in the distance). "here's an idea: noctis and i will share a glass of chocolate milk while you two down a bunch of shots and end up making out on the deck again."

ignis' face flushes crimson momentarily. "even if you three get intoxicated, i'm not joining in. one of us has to be the responsible adult, and the gods know that if all of us are wasted and can't drive, we'll end up blowing all of our gil on that hotel." he averts his gaze to the plates again, stacking them neatly and setting them with his cooking set.

"aw, c'mon, iggy. it's the kid's birthday. and don't act like we all don't know they'd rather be fucking in a hotel than going out to eat at some fancy restaurant."

the advisor shoots a glare towards gladiolus, one that says  _if you don't stop talking,_ we _aren't going to fuck in a hotel for a while_ , and that seems to shut him up.

"mom and dad are bickering again," noctis comments slyly, nudging prompto's side as he stands up. "c'mon, let's go visit cindy for a bit while they  _wash the dishes_." he wiggles his eyebrows along with the statement and grabs his hand gently, leading him out of the tent. ignis and gladio pay no mind, more focused on arguing about who gets to  _carry_ the plates because, as ignis insists, "you'll trip and drop them and shatter the plates along with my feelings." noctis snorts as they walk away.

they get in the car and prompto settles himself in the passenger seat, taking his camera out ( _"get ready for some lights, camera, and action!" he tells noctis, who rolls his eyes_ ) and leaning out of the rolled-down window.

they drive for a while, listening to kendrick lamar's "damn." album and making small talk. it's not awkward at all - they're completely comfortable around each other, noctis' hand on prompto's thigh and a smile on his face everytime prompto leans a little too close to show him a photo. ( _"i need to drive, prompto," he reprimands playfully, feeling his heart sink a bit when prompto simply says "oh," and sits back in his seat_.)

they reach hammerhead and, as soon as they pull up, cindy walks up to the regalia and leans over prompto's seat. "howdy, boys!" the perky blonde girl chimes exuberantly, turning her gaze towards the freckled, flustered boy in the passenger seat. "a little bird told me it was your birthday! well, i'll be. paw paw said he had a little somethin' for you in the garage, but i wanna give you my present first!" she plants a small kiss to his cheek, making it turn even redder than before. noctis tastes something foul in his mouth ( _"you seem envious,"_ ignis pointed out once a long time ago. _"you know that both cindy and prompto are overly affectionate. he won't leave you"_ ), but he pushes it to the back of his mind as he forces a smile and follows them to the garage.

cindy heads in first, quickly grabbing something from the table and hiding it behind her back with a sheepish smile. takka is here, too, with something wrapped in plastic cradled in his arms. the mechanic steps forward and holds out some piece of machinery to prompto, shiny and clean and new.

"it's new headlights for your car! these ones are way brighter than the others, and there's also somethin' i'll install in your car to adjust the brightness!"

she's so passionate, it's hard not to find it cute and flattering. he accepts it with a smile, nodding and handing it to noctis, who awkwardly holds onto it as takka steps forward. "i remember how badly y'all wanted to try this," he starts, holding out a plate of various meats covered in sauce, "especially you, blondie, so i finally decided to make it for ya. maybe your li'l' friend with the glasses'll add this recipe to his collection, and y'all can have it anytime ya want!"

prompto gasps and sniffs the food - mostly, it smells like plastic, but there's an underlying hint of barbecue sauce somewhere in there - and hands that to noctis as well (he frowns down at the headlights in one hand and food in the other, asking _gods, why me_ in his head), thanking both takka and cindy. cid whistles from the left of the garage to get his attention.

"happy birthday, wild gunman," he says, extending an upgraded pistol towards him, handle first. the gun has gold and silver designs embroidered in the metal; a long, slender barrel with a word painted on the side ("quicksilver"); and the handle is thick and padded for comfort, making it easy on his scuffed glove to hold.

"holy shit," he breathes, cuddling the gun joyfully. noctis silently prays he won't add that to the pile of gifts in his arms, because that will most definitely go off and kill someone (probably himself). "thank you guys, oh my god, i love you guys so much."

they exit the garage to find ignis and gladiolus by the regalia (their campsite wasn't too far of a walk from hammerhead, residing somewhere nearby in leide. prompto wanted to listen to music in the car on the way). they greet the duo and begin heading inside of takka's pit stop diner. (noctis gives the headlights back to cindy to install while they eat, and ignis packs the plate of food somewhere inside the regalia.)

they order the same as usual, hammerhead hot sandwiches with soda and an ebony coffee for ignis. the setting is casual, nearly midday banter taking place all around them. prompto's hand finds its way into noctis' and they hold hands subtly under the counter as ignis and takka discuss the recipe for prompto's present, gladio throwing in the occasional, delighted groan but staying mostly out of that discussion.

noctis' hand snakes up into prompto's shirt and his thumb rubs circles into the smaller boy's hip, sending waves of electricity up his side. he glances briefly at noctis -  _what are you doing?_ he mouths - before returning his attention to the food in front of him. 

"prompto?" ignis says, and the mentioned boy looks up suddenly, noctis' grip forgotten as his face pinkens. "you didn't answer my question. are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"oh! uh - yeah! of course, iggy," he reassures, nodding cheerfully and patting ignis' shoulder. (gods, he's so happy to be able to do that now - when ignis first acquainted with the other three, he flinched at every physical contact. now, he smiles gratefully everytime prompto hugs him or clings onto his arm.) "why wouldn't i? you guys are my best friends."

"sap," gladio comments from beside ignis, scooting his now empty plate a few inches away from him.

their seating arrangement is a bit different today, prompto now seated in the middle with noctis to his right and the others to his left. it only fits for prompto, the center of attention, to be in the literal center. noctis' hand seems to creep up a couple centimeters every few seconds.

"you love it, though," the blond counters (almost shakily, attention now on noctis' deceiving hand again). gladio doesn't reply, simply downs the rest of his soda and stands up.

"gladio got exposed," noctis says, mostly to himself, and finally takes his hand off of prompto's now jittery leg to stand up. "c'mon." he offers a hand out to the birthday boy and helps him up, smirking slightly at the glare he's given.

after that, they decide to go to the chocobo farm because prompto begged ignis to let him (despite the ache in his crotch that he'll have to ignore for a few more hours) and prompto takes an abundance of photos, accepting a chocobo plush from wiz as a present but complaining about not getting a baby chocobo once they're back in the car.

"baby chocobos are living things, prompto. they're a huge responsibility, and we don't have the money, nor the time, to take custody of one," ignis informs him, but prompto just sits back in his seat and pouts, crossing his arms.

they reach the galdin quay by the evening, and coctura happily greets them and makes them a splendid dinner, even offering a free dessert to prompto (to which he gladly accepts, because, hello!). they're sipping this sparkling wine that she recommended and it's bubbling and golden and reminds noctis of prompto, though he's not the one drinking it.

"i know nothing about wine, but i think this is pretty good," prompto says, clinking his wine glass against ignis', gladio's bottle of beer not getting a chance to participate. "cheers!"

"you know what," ignis says, looking towards noctis. "we all trust each other, and you're turning twenty-one soon, anyway. i'll let you have a sip of mine."

noctis beams, grabbing the glass carefully and drawing out the sip for a bit too long (but ignis doesn't complain). the liquid travels down his throat and bubbles in his stomach, the faint taste of alcohol and apples filling his mouth. he nods approvingly.

prompto suggests they all walk out to the deck and watch the sunset with dino, who congratulates prompto on turning twenty-one, though he doesn't have a present for him. they all talk and sit until the sky is a dark shade of blue and dino says goodnight.

noctis' hand is back on his thigh again, starting out a lot higher than last time and squeezing a bit. they catch eyes, and something dark and lustful in noctis' gaze lingers for a moment before he breaks eye contact. prompto almost sighs, releasing a breath that he'd held over the time they'd looked at each other.

gladio and ignis are starting to look a bit tired (ignis looks a bit tipsy), so noctis suggests they do rent a room at the hotel and ignis doesn't argue against it. ignis is carried all the way inside the room and plopped on the bed. 

noctis suggests that prompto and him get a seperate room (they'll figure out how much damn money they spent tomorrow). the blond's breath hitches as they're given the key, and they practically rush into the room like horny, antsy teenagers (which they pretty much are at this point). locking the door, noctis pulls prompto onto the single, king-sized (perfect) bed and the latter straddles his lap.

their lips meet immediately, eyes closing as their hands explore each other's bodies and their tongues flick sparks into each other's mouths. it doesn't take long before noctis' unforiving hands are gripping at prompto's ass, groping him under the fabric of his boxers. the birthday boy yelps into his mouth, holding onto his shoulders because he has nothing better to do.

noctis shrugs off his jacket and pulls his shirt off, working off prompto's jacket as well whilst leaving large bruises along prompto's collarbone. prompto whimpers, noctis' name falling sinfully from his mouth as his head tilts back to provide easier access. his shirt and jacket come off as well, leaving them both half-naked and with prompto in noctis' lap. 

prompto's pulled closer to the prince until his pants are able to be removed, and suddenly he's unbuttoning noctis' pants too, fingers fumbling in a slightly tipsy haze as he undoes them. curse the raven-haired boy's tantalizing hands, one caressing his sides and one slipping into his boxers to stroke him a little, teasingly.

he's leaking into his palm now, achingly hard from hours of suppressing his urges. his eyelids flutter shut once noctis dips his head down and takes him into his mouth, tongue circling around the head before his shaft is completely engulfed in noctis' throat. he grips the sheets, short nails digging into them and wrinkling them. he feels his cock twitch heavily, the familiar churning sensation in his abdomen rising again as he approaches his orgasm.

that's when noctis pulls off.

prompto whines and huffs indignantly, tempted to curl his fingers into noctis' hair and just pull him back down again, but instead he waits.

he waits until noctis is fully exposed as well, before completely taking his own boxers off. he watches noctis reach into a bag he'd brought (where did that come from? he sure is prepared) and pull out a small bottle of lube, popping the cap off and squirting a generous amount onto his palms. he rubs them together to warm it and strokes himself slightly.

prompto watches him intently - watches his hair fall in his face as he tilts his head back with bliss; watches his thumb dig into the slit. eventually, he guides his hands along prompto's thighs and hips and ass, coats more lube over his fingers, and then he's inserting a first finger inside him.

it's likely that prompto doesn't need much preparation - their relationship is no stranger to sex, and he  _always_ bottoms. but he knows that noctis isn't fingering him for preparation as much as he is to tease him. to bring him right to the edge and not let him cross over it. prompto hates that noctis has him wound so tightly around his finger (no pun intended).

there's no doubt in prompto's mind that they're loud enough for the others to hear, and if they weren't before, they definitely will be once noctis is fully sheathed inside of him. but, they're probably asleep, so who really cares?

not noctis, it becomes apparent, as he scissors prompto open with two fingers and then pulls them out. usually he uses three, but he seems desperate tonight. maybe he's desperate to achieve orgasm, or he wants prompto to feel him stretch him out tonight especially. he doesn't even bother grabbing a condom - they've been together for a year, and prompto guesses that's enough - before he's slowly sliding the tip inside of him.

the blond practically cries out, wanting -  _needing_ \- more, more, always needing more. he's going so slowly, he feels like he might die. (that's a bit of an exaggeration, but whatever.) his skin is on fire, every centimeter more of noctis stretching him out setting his outsides and insides aflame. he will literally explode if noctis doesn't go faster.

so, he grinds his hips down, pulling noctis the rest of the way inside of him, and draws out a long, low moan as he does so. he lets himself sit for a minute, adjusting, before he pulls himself back up and feels noctis slam back into him. he jolts, every inch of his body tingling like static lightning, and feels noctis do it again.

it's so dirty, this specific present - it's their dirt and sweat, clinging to their skin and smearing together as they make contact. it's the wet sound of noctis' thighs colliding with prompto's ass. it's the loud, obnoxious panting and moaning coming from the both of them, the sounds that will guarantee to raise some eyebrows at the front desk but not any questions.

lovemaking is always represented as slow and sensual, whereas prompto thinks that dirty, rough sex can be intimate too. as noctis increases speed, he pulls prompto down and sucks and bites at his neck, prompto dragging his nails down his back, and he thinks that's honestly the most romantic declaration of love they've given each other.

if ignis or gladio notice the marks on both of them tomorrow, they'd better keep their big mouths shut.

the slide is easy, noctis almost slipping out of the other a few thrusts that he gets too riled up about. he's practically pounding against his prostate, surely leaving bruises on his ass in the shape of his thighs. they're both wet and sticky and warm, but all other thoughts besides each other are pushed aside. 

noctis' hand reaches between them to jerk prompto off the rest of the way, murmuring a soft, "cum for me, baby," and that's all prompto needs to send him off the edge. he cums immediately, white ribbons shooting out of him uncontrollably as he arches his back and beads of sweat drip down onto his back dimples, and into where the two of them are still connected. noctis follows quickly, shooting his load inside of prompto and groaning as he feels his walls tighten around his bare dick.

gods.

thighs shaking, prompto slowly pulls off of noctis (with a bit of help) and collapses next to him. the prince grabs a few tissues off of the nightstand to wipe them both clean (the worst part of the aftermath) and pulls the bedsheets up and over them. naked, they cuddle, despite their overheating and sweaty states, and noctis runs his fingers through prompto's hair.

"happy birthday, prompto."

**Author's Note:**

> im soooo tired im sorry if theres mistakes


End file.
